Waiting For Him
by we'reonfire
Summary: So I'll wait, for the day he remembers what he said that night, and I'll wait for the day he realizes I could be the one for him. Three-shot, complete.
1. Waiting For Him

A/N: Just a little one-shot that I thought of.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.

* * *

**Waiting For Him**

* * *

He's never known it, but I really do love him. He doesn't know it, and maybe won't ever know. He's on a quest to ask out Donna Tobin, the prettiest and nicest girl in school. I don't blame him. I mean, if I were a guy, I would ask her out. I watch him smile and Donna laugh at one of his horrible jokes. I wish that was me. Milton slides up next to me, following my gaze to Jack and Donna.  
"You okay?" he asks, looking at Jack in concern. I nod a little, even though I don't like the scene unfolding in front of my eyes. If she makes him happy, then I'm okay. But there's a little part of me that wishes I was the one that could make him happy. I sigh and turn around and stuff my books in my locker. I think Milton leaves with Julie, but I don't care at the moment. I hear Jack's laughter and Donna's giggles, and the sounds sicken me. I close my locker and wait for a little, waiting for Jack to finish talking with Donna. But he looks a little happy where he is right now, so with a heart-broken expression on my face, I leave for my next class, listening to Jack laugh with Donna.

* * *

The next time he wants to ask out another girl, we are sixteen. This time it's Stacy Wiseman. She's a good friend of mine. I stand in the doorway, watching Jack and Stacy talk. I look at my watch, and there are only a few minutes left to get to class.  
"Jack!" I call. He doesn't respond. My heart sinks when I see them laugh and smile in happiness. Stacy's eyes lock on mine, and before she can notice my expression, I turn around, with no Jack behind me. I hear Stacy and Jack call my name, but I keep walking, trying to disappear in the sea of students. I don't hear them anymore, but I can feel Jack look around for me. He has to be. He has to be looking for me. He has to be.

* * *

The first time he gets his heart broken is when we are seventeen, and his "girlfriend" Donna Tobin, was caught cheating on him. Jack saw it himself. He watched Donna give herself to another boy. It was heart-wrenching watching him cry, and talk about it.  
"What did I do wrong?"  
"Was it my fault?"  
"I hate this."  
"Why would Donna do that?" came up a lot of times. I sat there listening like the best friend I am. Like the person that will always stay a friend in Jack's life. He crushed me in a hug, burying his face in my hair. I felt his tears wetting my hair, and I whisper in his ear.  
"It's okay, it wasn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong, it's okay, I'll always be here for you Jack, shhh.." I talk soothing words in his ear until he falls asleep. I guide him to his bed, and I get up to leave, until a feel a hand lock around my wrist.  
"Can you stay?" he asks, his eyes swimming with emotion. I sigh and nod. _I would do anything for you. _He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him, and cries in my hair. I know this doesn't mean anything to him. I'm just a friend helping get through this. But my mind wishes that this is different, where he loves me, and I love him. I fall asleep, dreaming of him and wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

The next time he asks me to stay is when my mother dies from cancer. He offers me comfort, in his arms, so I fall asleep, at eighteen, in his arms, and his voice whispering soothing words.

* * *

The last time he asks me to stay is when Donna asks what happened to them. He cries in my hair again, and I run my fingers through his scruffy brown hair and whisper in his ear. And when he falls asleep, he mumbles through his tears,  
"Maybe it's you I love, I'm not sure." But he falls asleep before I can ask. In the morning, he doesn't remember a thing he said, but I remember. So I'll wait for him, I'll wait for the day when he remembers what he said that night, at nineteen, and I'll wait for the day, he realizes I could be the one for him.


	2. The Spaces Between

**A/N:** done upon request :) I like how it turned out, and there's a link on my profile on how I imagined Jack and Kim in their little sleeping moment. Go check it out, and check out the artist's gallery on deviantart as well. She's great ! Hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kickin' It or it's characters.

* * *

**The Spaces Between**

* * *

It's quiet. The only sound I can hear is the whirring of the fan above, and the pencils scraping against paper. My eyelids get droopy, telling me that I'm getting too stressed, but I keep them open. This is my term assignment. I've been working on it for a long time now, a few months to be exact. Jack works on the desk beside mine, in my room. I took my brother's desk when I moved out. I stare at the sketch in my hand for a while.

_The eyes aren't right. The tail feathers aren't the right colour._ _The wings are too big._

Well, no matter. I'll fix it when I paint it on the big canvas. I bend down to grab my paintbrushes, my paints. I step to the closet where a huge canvas is carefully wrapped in a slip cover. The canvas is brand new, flawless and perfect. I can't afford to make any mistakes. I pull my long, blonde hair back into a ponytail, and pull on my glasses. I get to work immediately, my mind clear and focussed. I start to draw the head, then the wings, then the feet, then the long black arrow it holds in it's feet. After a while, my hands start to cramp, my eyes get sore, and my knees start to hurt. But I don't care. This is my life on this canvas. This is my one-way ticket to a good job. My parents told me to go into medical school, but I didn't like it. Art is my one and only.

I think it's been a few hours, but I'm only halfway-done. My fingers tremble, but the lines of the feathers are still smooth. One tiny mistake and my whole piece could be ruined. A hand locks around my wrist, stopping the movement of my paintbrush. My hand trembles, and I drop the paintbrush, my hands unable to hold it. I can feel him look at me in concern, but all I can see is my life on the canvas. It's only half-finished, but it's already beautiful. It's pure white wings, the long, slender, silver-tipped arrow held in its feet, the way its eye looks at you; it's beautiful. It's a perfect mix of pure innocence and a little realism mixed together. I feel him brush a lock of my hair behind my ear.  
"Kim," he whispers, tipping my chin to force me to look at him. His deep mocha eyes are filled with concern, and something else I can't identify. I fall into his arms, exhausted, and he holds me until I fall asleep.

The first thing I register is a sweet, boyish scent covering the sheets of the overly comfy bed. The next thing I register is the warmness of the blanket. And the last thing I can make out is Jack's arms wound around my waist, and his head buried in my hair. My eyelids fall and I let the darkness take me over again, with the boyish scent and the warmness of the blanket left in my mind.

* * *

I stare at her for a while, sleeping in my arms. I study her face, looking at the rosy colour on her cheeks. Her long, golden hair streams behind her, the small, natural waves more defined loose. I took her hair out of the ponytail a while ago. She never leaves her hair down around us anymore. It's always in a braid or in a ponytail. I miss curling the golden strands in my fingers. Her hair always smelled like lavender, and sweet honey. The girl's change-room in the dojo always smelled like that. Her long, golden eyelashes would billow in the wind when she blinked, and I would always wonder how they never get tangled. I smile at her relaxed expression, rosy lips in a half-smile, and hands slack next to mine. I take them into mine, loving the feeling of her fingers between my own. I stare at our entwined hands. And suddenly, I know why we have spaces between our fingers. We have them, so the person we love can fill the spaces.


	3. She's Done Waiting

A/N: here we are, the final chapter of Waiting For Him. Thanks for all the reviews, and hopefully you'll see more of me soon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It or any of it's characters.

note: when Jack says _"her"_ at the ending, it means _"the one"_

* * *

**She's Done Waiting**

* * *

Kim and I are in my backyard today, taking a day off. My parents are on a _romantic_ 5-day cruise to Vancouver. We sit on a blanket, eating sandwiches she made. I can see the stress in her eyes, the tiredness in them, and the need of a nap in her body language. I smile at her ruffled appearance, hair disheveled, my shirt swallowing her curvy frame. I smile a little brighter at the sight of her wearing my shirt. Kim notices and smirks at me.  
"What?" she asks, tired brown eyes lighting up with mischief. I frown at her and her tired expression rushes back to her face.  
"You really need sleep," I say, grabbing her hand and locking them with mine. I stare at her pale face, watching the cute expression she wears when she yawns.  
"C'mere." I say, bringing her frame closer to mine, and I lay her head in my lap. I eye her long, bare legs, suddenly realizing how grown up she's become. I stroke her hair lovingly, one of her hands still locked with one of mine. She stares at the clouds dazed, her eyes getting that distant look. After a few minutes, she falls asleep in my lap. I thread my hands through her long, golden hair, feeling the strands fall through my fingers. After a while, I fall asleep too, my back leaning against the apple tree in my backyard.

_Click. _I hear the tell-tell sound of a camera shutter in my ears. I open my eyes, the surroundings still bleary in the state of sleepiness. The only thing I can make out is a tall frame towering over Kim and I. I snap my eyes open immediately, getting ready to carry Kim into the house if it's an intruder.  
"Yo, Jack, bro." I hear. I sigh, a mix of exasperation and relief. A little more relief. Our Columbian friend found a new passion in photography, and I'm afraid that Kim and I have become the subject of new school project. It's not the first time he's snapped a shot of us. A few months ago, he got a picture of us sitting on the swing-set in the park; Kim was smiling at Eddie and Milton playing around, I was caught staring at Kim with a loving expression on my face. Damn you Jerry.

"Shhh," I say, gesturing to Kim. He shrugs then nods at me, turning back and opening the red fence, and leaving Kim and I alone once again. I smile at the shirt she wears again. It's a bit tight on me already, seeing as I wore it when I was seventeen. I'm nineteen now. I love seeing the gray shirt on her, the faded _Anderson_ on the back. Kim shifts, and I pull her into my arms, carrying her into the house, setting her down on my bed. With one last glance at Kim's form, I close the door quietly, and head downstairs.

I get to work, pulling the fresh cheese out of the fridge, and grabbing the bread out of the cupboard. I make grilled cheese sandwiches for Kim and I, seeing as we both love them. After I'm done, I hear the pitter patter of bare feet going down the stairs. I smile. Kim's awake.  
"Mmmm," I hear behind me. I turn around to see Kim smiling at the grilled cheese sandwiches I made. She reaches for one, but I stop her. She stares at me with wide brown eyes, and my resolve almost crumbles. But I stay strong.  
"You have to earn it!" I exclaim, listening to Kim groan.  
"Anderson, I swear-" she starts.  
"Say my cooking is better than yours," I say, grinning cockily at her. She winces at the thought, which makes me snicker.  
"Your cooking is the _best_ in the world." She says, smiling innocently up at me. I sigh and pretend to mull this over. Sure, I'd give her all the grilled cheese sandwiches in the world if it made her happy, but I want my share of laughter.  
"Say you love me." I say, my heart thumping loudly in my chest. If I listen hard enough, I think I can hear Kim's heart beating faster too. She steps closer to me, looking me in the eyes.  
"I love you," she whispers, sincerity filling her eyes and voice. Kim can't lie. Not only is she bad at it, but she just can't. She's just too.. Kim to lie. My resolve shatters in a million pieces and I pull her closer and touch my lips to hers. I think she's surprised at first, but I feel her hands go around my neck and I smile. We pull away, my forehead still on hers.  
"I love you too." I say, filling the spaces between my fingers with hers, staring at her bright brown eyes. She smiles at me, and I smile back. I pull her in again, and I forget everything. I forget the sandwiches lying on the plate behind me, I forget the possibility of Jerry snapping countless photos, and I forget about the girl I dated years ago. All I can feel, is the pressure of my lips on hers, and how I'll make her feel wanted. Finally, I'm done waiting, I'm done waiting for her. And she's done waiting for me.


End file.
